Our Goddess
by Amethyst Darkness
Summary: Aphrodite just wanted fresh air - not to fall into the mortal world. Especially not into an all-boys high school. MultiSaku
1. Falling

**hey guys, im really really sorry for the not updating thing :/ I feel like a bad author... it was because i accidentally dropped my laptop and the batteries broke so i had to get a new one xD it's not my fault! actually... it is...**

**Anyway, i WILL update Rebel Girl, dattebayo! Ferserious, but this new story idea just popped into my head so... yeah.**

**LOL, i cant believe how many favourite stories i had for First... Wow xD I didn't think that many people would like it, but yeah.**

******Disclaimer;; I dont own Naruto... Nada... D:**

******Gaahh, i love Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin. Absolute awesomeness. seriously, i recommend it :D**

**:.:{{ R E A D**

**A N D }}:.:**

**:.:{{ R E V I E W**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura = Aphrodite – Goddess of love & beauty**

**Hinata = Athena – Goddess of wisdom**

**Ino = Apate – Goddess of Deceit**

**Tsunade = Head Goddess**

**Orochimaru = Hades - God of death

* * *

**

**..:::|****✿| Our Goddess |****✿|:::..**

"Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama needs you..." A indigo haired female inquired. She was, very pretty. To any mortals eyes, she was an amazing gift, with long purple hair that hung to the middle of her back and pearl eyes that glistened with emotions. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks were always flushing red, it was as if they were permanently like that. She was the goddess of wisdom, which is why she was smart like that.

But as beautiful as she is, she's nothing compared to the next girl.

Sakura was all natural. With long, elegant pink hair that crowned her face and reached to her waist. Her eyes were in a perfect almond shaped, and it's iris was an emerald eyes that captivated you. It was framed with long, thick lashes and her lips were a full, lush, red colour.

Sakura had very nice curves, and her body filled the elegant, white greek-style gown that she was wearing. They reached to the floor and draped gracefully around her.

"I'll be there, Hinata-chan." Sakura replied, giving her a small, sincere smile. "I wonder what it is now?"

Sakura was one Lady Tsunade's daughter. But her most favourite one of course.

"Oi, foreheaaaaad!" A girlish voice - with a slightly sinister edge – called out.

"Ino-pig?" Sakura grinned at one of her best friends and half sister.

Ino was the goddess of deceit. She was amazing at manipulation – it was only natural for her. She had a long, blonde fringe that covered one of her right sea-blue eye and her hair was always up in a high ponytail. Today, she was wearing a purple off shoulder gown that touched the floor and purple heels to match.

She had the bluest eyes you will ever see, but that's probably how people fall for her lies.

Sakura, Hinata and Ino were the bestest friends ever. The trio were half sisters, but Ino and Hinata had the same father; Sakura had Tsunade.

Tsunade was the head of all gods and goddesses. They all respected her very much, since she descended from Aceso and had the strongest healing powers from her, throughout the generations.

Sakura, obviously inherited her mother's powers and all three girls didn't look a day over 17. But, of course looks can be deceiving. Mainly because they're centuries old.

"Forehead, Tsunade-sama needs you, like now." She gave Sakura a grin.

"I know, Hinata was just telling me about it, pig." Sakura laughed, while Ino stuck her tongue out immaturely. "I'm going anyway, see you later!"

Sakura waved to her half siblings and walked to the other directions, carefully stepping on clouds.

She caught sight of mortals laughing below and sighed. She always wondered how it felt to be like them. Fall in love and cheesy stuff like that.

Obviously, Sakura hasn't found the right person yet.

There were always random gods that asked for her hand, but she always declined, since Sakura had a feeling they weren't really after her heart...

As Sakura side-stepped over a dark cloud, she found herself facing her mother's giant wooden door. Knocking cautiously, a drunken voice boomed,

"Enter~!"

Oh, did I forget to mention her mother has drinking problems? Well, yeah, now you know. Tsunade could drink over 50 bottles of Sake in a day. I know, alcoholic much?

Sakura walked in and saw her mum glaring at the sheet of paper before her and on Tsunade's left hand was a half empty bottle of sake.

The head of gods and goddesses was a fine lady. She had long blonde hair that she always tied in a pig tail and not to mention amber eyes that pierced through you. But the most memorable thing about her was her bust... Yeah, they were huge. Unnaturally huge.

"Tsunade-sama, you called for me?" Sakura asked, ignoring the frown that wormed it's way into Tsunade's face.

"Sakura," She sighed, closing her eyes in an exhausted manner. "How many times must I tell you to just call me Tsunade or Okaa-san?"

"Alright, Okaa-san." Sakura replied with a smile. "But why have you called me?"

There was a slight hesitation in her mother's answer. "Orochimaru... Is planning something."

"Kaa-san, there's something you're not telling me." Sakura grimaced.

Another sigh came from Tsunade's mouth. "You never miss anything, don't you, Sakura? Orochimaru's after you."

Sakura's eyes widened and she bit her lip in fear. "W-why? What does he want with me?" She asked, worriedly. Truth be told, Sakura wasn't scared of Oroch-pedo-maru. She was scared about Hinata and Ino getting hurt because of her.

"I'm not sure... But me and the council thinks it best to send you to safety until we find out what he wants."

"Will Hinata and Ino come?" The pink haired goddess asked.

"...No. We can't risk them in danger. I am sorry Sakura, but this is for your own good."

Sakura's emerald green eyes stared at her mother and mentor for a minute and nodded mutely.

"That's a good girl, now go pack. Guards will escort you around 2 hours from now. Hurry." She whispered, fighting tears from her soft, amber eyes.

And so, Sakura obeyed and went off to pack as Tsunade said.

So Sakura went; passing the cloud houses and gods and goddesses and went to her own house, where she met Ino and Hinata.

"INO! HINATA!" The pinkette cried as she engulfed said girls into a huge, bone breaking hug.

"F-fo-forehead... C-can't... breathe..." Ino gasped, attempting to shove Sakura off but failing miserably.

"Sah-Sak-kura-chan... M-my – lungs..." Hinata panted.

Sakura, finally getting the message, instantly let go of them, causing her half sisters to fall by her feet.

"Er, yeah... Sorry about that, heehee..." Sakura said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck, apologetically.

When the blonde and indigo haired goddesses finally got their breath back and stood up, they looked at Sakura curiously.

"So what's up Forehead? You don't normally hug... Heh, let's face it, you don't really touch people."

Sakura looked down sadly. "They're sending me off... Orochimaru's after me..."

Hinata gasped softly, before giving Sakura another hug. "S-Sakura-chan... W-we will m-m-miss you s-so so m-much!" Hinata hiccuped as tears poured down from her pearl eyes endlessly.

Ino had been unusually silent and when the two looked at her, she had her fringe covering her face while she looked down.

"I-Ino...?" Sakura said.

Suddenly, Hinata and Sakura were tumbling to the ground by Ino who had tackle huggled them.

"SAKURA! YOU'RE – L-LEAVING ME A-AND HINA! H-HOW COULD YOU?" She bawled so loudly, anyone could hear it. Large tears sprayed from her cerulean eyes and they lay there, calming their sobs down.

"Sakura-chan, w-when are you coming back?" Hinata asked as they stood up. There were marks of dry tears all over their beautiful faces, but they couldn't be bothered to wipe it off.

"I'm not sure..." Sakura replied shakily, calming her ragged breath down. "Okaa-san said I'll come back when they know for sure why he's after me."

"Forehead... I hope it's not because he wants your soul as his collection..." Ino's lips quivered at that thought.

"I – I have to go now... Good bye, Sakura-chan. I hope we see each other again." And with a final hug, Hinata turned and walked her way home.

"Sakura... I have to go now too. I'm sorry." And like Hinata, Ino gave Sakura a violent hug. "Bye, Forehead. Hope you see some cuties wherever you go."

And she spun on her heels and left the rosette on her own.

Sakura had never felt so alone in her life. All through her years, she always had someone with her, friend or family... But now, only silence accompanied her.

Sakura went in to pack, remembering to bring her photo albums from the past.

****Time skip****

There was 30 minutes left until the guards would come, so Sakura was getting impatient. She was normally a patient person, obviously, but today was not her day. After finding out a pedo wanted you, how could you not be nervous and jittery?

So, she decided she would have some fresh air. She walked calmly outside...

Until she stepped on a soft cloud.

"!" The rosette screamed, louder than any car horn you've ever heard. She continue falling, deeper and deeper into the mortal world.

* * *

**So how was that? Like?**

**Review please. And i /will/ update Rebel Girl, seriously xD**

******~ |Amethyst Darkness OUTT| ~**  



	2. Resistance is futile!

**Hey there my dearest readers(:**

**So sorry for the late updates - i guess school's taken it's toll on me :|**

**So... Disclaimer: I sadly dont own Naruto... gaah.**

**:.:{{ R E A D**

**A N D }}:.:**

**:.:{{ R E V I E W**

* * *

**..:::|✿| Our Goddess |✿|:::..**

**Chapter 2; Resistance is futile!**

"Nnnghhh..." I moaned softly, seeing only blackness. Remembering I closed my eyes during that long fall, I slowly, very slowly, opened my eyes.

"Sakura?" I heard a familiar voice say.

...How hard did I actually hit my head? There is no way he's here...!

But he was.

"J-Jiraiya? H-how are you here?"

Jiraya was one of the best God-sages we've ever had. He, Tsuande and Orochimaru used to be close friends and what we now call them – sages.

Sages are extremely powerful – with ultimate power that every single gods and goddesses wished and longed for. I was 'blessed' to be a favoured daughter of Tsunade, thus letting her teach me every single thing she knows.

The white haired man with long red triangles lined on his cheeks smiled grimly. "After that battle with Orochimaru, he took away half my powers, that bastard." Great...

"Uh... So now you're a demi-god?" I asked curiously. I thought Jiriya died all those years ago! Long story short – Orochimaru attacked our temple and Jiraya stepped up, eventually loosing leaving him in a half-dead state while Orochimaru took him to his hell-hole.

There were no news of him since then, so we all instantly thought he had passed away. Tsunade grieved the hardest. The person who raised me and taught me to be strong had broken down and sobbed hysterically – not caring who was watching.

"Basically, yes. But I've still got my skills you know!" Jiraya grinned (almost pervertedly.)

"So why don't you tell Tsunade?" I practically shouted, making him 'shhh' me.

Suddenly, before the white haired man could answer – the door of the dark grey room opened so quickly the walls cracked.

"HEY, ERO-SENNIN! WHAT'S GOING – RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!"

A spikey blonde haired male screamed, waving his arms in the air frantically repeating rape all over again. Then another male stepped in with chicken-styled black hair with onyx eyes. He narrowed them angrily and glowered at Jiraya, then the loud blonde kid. "Dobe, shut the hell up. Everyone can hear you."

"BUT TEME – THAT'S THE POINT! LOOK, ERO-SENNIN'S DONE IT THIS TIME! HE'S CAPTURED A – Well hi there pretty lady, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!"

Well. I can't believe it... I tilted my head in confusion making the Naruto-guy's face redden and his dark haired companion to turn away... Did I do something wrong?

"Nono, it's nothing like that, Naruto," Jiraya laughed haughtily. "No, she's my friend's daughter and she was sent here for me to look after since her mother is a very busy lady."

Uhm. Am I even hearing this right?

"Oh. OHH! I GET IT!" Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, let's show her around teme!"

And with that, Naruto took my hand and whisked me off, leaving the other guy and Jiraya.

I heard him mumble something that sounded like, "He will never grow up." but I cant be sure I heard it right. Anyway.

The hyperactive blonde turned his head and gave me a fox-like grin before sprinting and practically dragging me across the long hallway and lead me into what seemed like a 'cafeteria'. Me, having no experiences of this, just went along with everything.

"HEY! SHIKAMARU-GAARA-CHOUJI-SAI-KIBA-SHINO-!" He was loudly cut off by the onyx eyed male that... was once standing a long way from the large cafeteria.

"Hn, dobe, they can hear you." He grunted, eyeing me for a few seconds then abruptly turning his head away again. Seriously, was there something wrong with him?

"Hmph! Anyway, this is... er... what was your name again?"

Most of the males surrounding us sighed heavily and/or rolled their eyes while I giggled. "My name's is Sakura... Sakura Haruno!" I answered, remembering the last name Tsunade had given me. It was actually Senju but that would obviously give away my identity if I wanted to stay hidden from a certain dark god.

"Sakura – it suits you." A tall, lean guy with messy red hair said; his greenish blue eyes staring me down. He had dark rings around them which I immediately identified as insomnia and I inwardly frowned.

"WOAHHH! GAARA CAN TALK!" Naruto gasped melodramatically making me giggle again. Aah, funny dude.

The aqua eyed male glared straight to Naruto, but he seemed very oblivious to the murderous stare he received from 'Gaara'.

"So, Sakura-chan is Ero-sennin's friend's daughter! So, Sakura-chan, this is Shikamaru Nara, he's a boy genious. That one's Neji Hyuuga – don't ever touch his hair, trust me. He's Gaara Sabaku; he doesn't speak much. The teme over there is Sasuke Uchiha – he has a hundred metre pole up his ass... Chouji Akamichi is the one eating everything over there. Kiba Inuzuka's the dog guy over there... He like dogs. Sai's the brooding painter in the corner – he's not very social. And Shino's over there, again he doesnt like to talk much and he is very obsessed with bugs... Creepy."

"Alright... And I need to speak with Jiraya, do you know where he-"

"Sakura! Since you're staying here, here's your timetables." Jiraya said, appearing completely out of the blue and handing me a sheet of paper with all my lessons in.

"But-"

"Well, I gotta go – talloho!" Jiraya grinned widely before disappearing. Jeez, was he a ninja or something?

And more importantly – why was I here? I know I fell, but I have that gut feeling I just increased the chances of getting captured by Orochi-pervy-maru.

"Sakura, right?" A brown shaggy haired male grinned, with a shorter pair of triangles like Jiraya has on his cheeks. When I nodded, he grinned even wider and asked, "May I see your timetables?"

"Alright..." I replied a bit hesitantly, but gave him the sheet of paper all the while.

"So you only got last lesson with me, which is PE!" Kiba wailed, pouting. Suddenly, he brightened up. "AHA, IN YOUR FACES, SHE'S GOT P.E WITH ME!"

Then, one of the male with shaggy brown hair and sunglasses replied, "We've all got P.E with you."

"Aw man!" Kiba complained again and sulked in his chair.

Suddenly, my stomach rumbled out of the blue and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, are you hungry?" The ever-dense Naruto asked, scratching his head in attempts to figure it out.

"Of course she's hungry, dobe." Sasuke growled before jerking his head impatiently towards me. "Let's get you lunch."

Having no idea what was next, I followed, only to bump into a muscular chest.

"Foolish little brother." The man said, before taking a step back and inspecting me. In truth, he looked a lot like Sasuke, only taller, muscular and older. "And who is this pretty cherry blossom?" He asked, his husky tone questioning yet demanding.

Sasuke glared angrily in return. "It's none of your business, Aniki."

"Don't get so defensive, little brother. I asked her." He replied and stared at me again.

"It's not polite to ask for someone's name and not give yours in return," I stated. Tsunade raised me with manners, you know.

Then, Sasuke's 'Aniki' smirked and bent down so I could feel his breath in my ear. "Well, Cherry Blossom, if you're that interested, my name is Itachi Uchiha. Yours?"

Heck no. I was so not telling him...! Even though he unintentionally said it but no one's going to tell him, right? No matter how much that smirk made me melt into a puddle of goo... Never!

**'Resistance is futile...!'**

_'Not now, Inner!'_

**'He's obviously going to find out your name sooner or later – and what's the big deal? It's just your name!'**

Well. She has a point.

"Sakura." I gritted out reluctantly. Seeing Itachi's smirk widen made me inwardly yell at Inner and my ego to deflate.

"Hn... I'll be seeing you soon, Cherry Blossom," He said, tucking the long pink locks of mine behind my hair before turning around and strode away.

Mysterious much?

"Sakura," Sasuke suddenly snarled, snapping me out of my daze. "Let's go."

So I followed the younger Uchiha, wondering why was I still here...

And unbeknownst to me, eight pairs of eyes watched my every move with smirks plastered upon their sexy faces.

* * *

**Review please, dear readers?**

**And before i forget - **

**The Tsunami is a very tragic accident. My mum was relieved that it actually didn't hit Philippines but she knows that there are lots of people who lost a friend or a family member around the world. I am sorry if you are one of those people and i really hope you're okay.**

**For respect, please just try to have a moment and think about all those people who have suffered badly and lost everything. It would only be for a moment and this is all for consideration. **

**Thank you,**

**~x~ Amethyst Darkness ~x~**


End file.
